Vehicle closures are cycled repeatedly in order to test the useful life of vehicle components such as handles, latch mechanisms and hinges as well as the service life of interior door trim pieces, power window mechanisms and the like. Automotive door KLT testing requires a device that submits the component or door through an extended opening and closing cycle test. This test requires the door to be opened using the handle, swung open to a predetermined open position and then closed at a regulated speed. Testing is completed in various simulated weather conditions ranging from −40° C. to 82° C. Deploying human resources for this task is not efficient in terms of time, cost and human health.
This document relates to a new and improved vehicle closure cycling device capable of providing for the necessary cycling of the vehicle closure to meet these testing requirements.